Lapidot Oneshots!
by NicoleMinaj
Summary: Lapidot oneshots! I only make these when i'm bored. M for future oneshots- (hehe x'D)


**Hello everyone! This is the first Lapidot oneshot I ever make! Sorry for my writing skills, I really suck, anyways LETS GO!**

"I cant believe I have to go on a mission with you.." Peridot hissed under her breath. "Deal with it, Peri~" Lapis giggled as they entered a cave.

Ever since the three Homeworld Gems joined the Crystal Gems, the only one who trusted them was Steven. To prove that they were no longer part of Homeworld they all had to go on missions. Jasper went onto a mission with Garnet. As for Peridot, well.. She was stuck with Lapis.

Their objective was to go into a sacred cave and snatch an old gem which, if in the wrong hands, could kill billions, if not, millions of humans in under a minute.

"Why couldn't I go on a mission with Garnet.. Why did Jasper have to go with her.. Why not me?!" Peridot moaned as they walked trough the cave. There were crystals all over the walls. They all had an eerie glow.

Lapis looked to Peridot. "Is there something wrong with me coming?" She asked, sticking her tongue out. "Yes," Peridot replied, "You're annoying, you always break my things.." The list kept going on, and on..

Suddenly, a fire orc pounced at Peridot. Lapis used the water from a nearby pool to smash it into a wall. "U-Uh.." Peridot mumbled a "Thank You" and got into a battle stance. _Oh wait._ She stopped. _I CANT SUMMON MY WEAPON!_

The orc threw a fireball at the ceiling over Peridot and charged at Lapis. Lapis was way too occupied gathering water to notice the orc.

Then she used a current of water to smash it into a wall so hard that it poofed into a gem.

The ceiling over Peridot began to crumble, then collapsed over her.

The last thing Peridot could do was scream.

"We beat it pretty good, Peri- Peri?" Lapis looked over and gasped. "PERIDOT!" She ran over and started clawing on the rocks. It was no use. The rocks wouldn't budge. She tried to use water but it was no use. The rocks were in some magic lock.

Lapis shook her head, shaking. "I-i'll come back for you Peri! I promise! I'll get Garnet-and Pearl- And Amethyst- And Steven- A-and Jasper!" She turned around and began to run back to the portal at the entrance. It took a good while until she got there and she instantly teleported to the temple.

Garnet and Jasper were already back and the gems were all talking. They stood up at Lapis's entrance.

"Oh! You're back! Where's Peri-.." Steven stopped talking when he saw the tears streaming down her face. "Help.." She sniffled, "I can't help her.. Please.."

The gems all looked at each other and nodded. "Lead the way." Garnet said as they all stood onto the portal and teleported near the cave. Lapis sprinted in and the others ran behind her.

Soon they got to the bundle of stones that Peridot was trapped in. Garnet tried to lift a rock. It was no use. They were locked with some sort of enchantment.

After hours of attempting to lift the rocks, Pearl and Amethyst found two platforms. "We found a platform!" They both yelled in union. Garnet used her future vision to see what would happen. "Step on them." She said. The two didn't hesitate and did as told. A click could be heard.

Garnet looked to Jasper. "Try to lift some rocks."

Jasper lifted a few and success! Lapis widened her eyes and all the gems began to lift the rocks, even Steven tried.

After some lifting, they saw a hand. This made them lift harder and soon, they freed Peridot. Her body was limp and she could barely stay awake. "Why isn't she going back into her gem?" Lapis asked. "Because the rocks had an enchantment on them that if you were to get trapped under them, not only would it be almost impossible to escape, you wouldn't be able to come back into your gem. I believe it was a trap set by the gems during the gem war." Pearl replied handsomely.

Lapis nodded. "When will she be able to come back into her gem?"

"In about a week." Garnet replied. "Lets bring her back, i'm starving!" Amethyst moaned. "I agree with you on that one!" Jasper smiled.

"Uurgh.." Peridot opened her eyes. "Wh-where am I?"

"On a bed- In the temple!" Lapis squeaked, pouncing on and hugging her.

"OUCH!" Peridot whined, "That hurts.."

"Oh- Sorry!" Lapis giggled as she got off. "How do you feel?"

"Sore.." Peridot sighed.

"You'll get better, Peri~"

"Great.."

 **Well, that was my first oneshot. Thanks for reading! xD**


End file.
